


Cozy Christmas

by quirkoholic



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: Cabin, Christmas, Cozy, F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkoholic/pseuds/quirkoholic
Summary: This was written for Kristanna Week 2017. The prompt was :CozyModern AU, OneshotRating: T+ (Suggestive language)





	Cozy Christmas

The wind howled in the distance as the fire crackled away in the fireplace. Anna sat with her knees pulled into her chest on a large window seat and watched the trees light up around the cabin from the impending storm. The Christmas tree in the corner of the room gave off a soft glow, making the ornaments glitter and dance.

Kristoff walked in from the bedroom rubbing a towel on his damp hair, wearing a plush bathrobe and slippers. He admired his wife sitting by the window wearing one of his oversized sweaters and large fuzzy socks with reindeer on them.

“Well hello there,” He walked over and kissed the top of her head as she hummed and leaned into him.

“Hey, you,” she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the frame of the window seat.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he started, “but aren’t you cold with no pants on?”

“I’m pretty cozy, actually.” She turned towards him. “What about you?” She grabbed the opening of his bathrobe and slid it away from his body just enough to peak inside. “I don’t see you wearing any pants either. Not that I’m complaining.” She smiled up at him.

“Touche,” he smiled down at his redheaded beauty. “I’m thinking about making some hot chocolate.” Anna’s face lit up.

“That sounds lovely.” she cooed.

Kristoff chuckled and kissed her head once more before walking towards the kitchen. Anna turned back to the window just as snow flurries started to drift towards the ground.

When Kristoff returned he had changed into flannel pajama bottoms that sat low on his waist. He set his cup down on the end table by the couch and handed his wife a large steaming cup of hot chocolate, the one with the snowman on it that she loved.

“Look, Kristoff! We’re going to get a white Christmas!” She smiled excitedly as she took the cup from his hands and held it to her face, inhaling the sweet smelling steam.

“Yeah, it’s coming down pretty heavy now,” Kristoff said, furrowing his brow. “I’m not sure we’ll be able to go anywhere if it keeps this up.”

“Oh, that’s OK,” Anna said, waving her hand at her husband. “We don’t have anywhere to be anyway.”

“Well we might regret coming up here if we get stranded and the power goes out.” Kristoff sighed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in typical concerned-Kristoff fashion.

“Don’t be silly, Kristoff.” Anna got up and set her cup down next to Kristoff’s. She walked over to her husband and grabbed both of his hands. “We’ve got plenty of firewood. You brought supplies, and we have TONS of food. We can cook over the fire if we need to. It’ll be like camping!” She smiled brightly up at her big blonde mountain man. His concern softened at her gaze.

“There’s a lot of snow. We could be here for a while,” he rubbed his hands up her arms that were swallowed by his sweater. He reached her freckled shoulder that poked out and followed it to her neck, which he softly caressed. His eyes shone with love, but his brows were still creased with worry.

“We have everything we need.” Anna wrapped her arms around his bare torso and pulled him back towards the couch.

“What if you get cold.” Kristoff followed Anna’s lead and they both collapsed on the couch, sitting close.

“There are ways to keep warm.” Anna swung her bare legs over Kristoff’s lap and he instinctively moved his hand to rub them. She grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers. His face relaxed into a small smile.

“What would I do without you?” Kristoff whispered to her as his brown eyes stared at her with love.

“Die in a snowstorm, apparently.” Kristoff smile widened and they both laughed as he pulled her closer in his lap. Anna grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. She hummed in content as they snuggled deeper into the couch and closer together.

“See, isn’t this cozy?” She smiled at him and he answered with a lingering kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Anna.”

“Merry Christmas, Kristoff.”


End file.
